thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Grimes (Survive)
Rick Grimes is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis's The Walking Dead: Survive. He is a former sheriff deputy who was shot in the line of duty and fell into a coma, only to awaken and find himself in the midst of the apocalypse. He travels to Atlanta, Georgia, in search of his wife, Lori, and his son, Carl, who have traveled to Atlanta with his best friend, Shane Walsh. After reuniting with his family, along with discovering a group of survivors, he gradually becomes the de-facto leader in their search of a safe haven. Pre-Apocalypse King County Rick experienced an average childhood, where he grew up alongside his younger brother Jeffrey, his father was a noble man who taught him about the moral lessons of bravery and integrity to where Rick inherited his personal moral code from. Throughout elementary school, Rick firmly defended his younger brother from bullies, however he frequently lost these fights which resulted in Rick getting beaten up by his peers, these losses occasionaly caused him to lose confidance in himself, his father consoled him with the boys don't cry speech to which Rick tried his best to adhere to but never properly prevailed in. Academically, he entered college for police administration with the intention of becoming a police officer. During his sophomore year, his parents made Rick chaperone at a New Year’s party set up by them, but his parents had to attend another party elsewhere. Thanks to his younger brother, he was introduced to a high school senior named Lori. Although there was some chemistry between them, they couldn't explore a possible relationship, due to Lori moving away to attend college as well. Despite this, Rick and Lori kept in touch with each other while he finished college. After Lori dropped out of her first year in college, she returned to King County, where they could finally develop their relationship. Soon after, Rick and Lori were wed, so Lori became Lori Grimes. During this time, Rick officially became a police officer, where he was assigned a partner, and soon best friend, Shane. Life for Rick was perfect, with a burgeoning career in the police force and the happy news of Lori's pregnancy. Soon they had a son whom they named Carl. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" TBA "Guts" TBA "Tell It to The Frogs" TBA "Safe And Save" TBA "Wildfire" TBA "TS-19" TBA Season 2 "Triggerfinger" TBA "Miles Behind Us" TBA "Secrets" TBA "Bloodletting" TBA "Chupacabra" TBA "Cobalt" TBA "Choice Your Poison" TBA "Better Angels" TBA "Spear of Justice" TBA "Judge, Jury, Executioner" TBA "Little Brother" TBA "Confrontation" TBA Season 3 "Seed" TBA "Sick" TBA "Walk With Me" TBA "Killer Within" TBA "Say the Word" TBA "Hounded" TBA "When the Dead Come Knocking" TBA "This Sorrowful Life" TBA "The Suicide King" TBA "Home" TBA "Judas" TBA "Clear" TBA "Prime Time Turnabout" TBA "The Best Defense" TBA "Welcome to the Tombs" TBA "The Calm Before" TBA Season 4 "Safety Behind Bars" TBA "Infection" TBA "Isolation" TBA "Indifference" TBA "The Unknown Evil" TBA "Respite" TBA "Made to Suffer" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rick has killed: *Shane Walsh (Alive) *Oscar (Indirectly Caused) *Caesar Ramón Martínez (Alive) *4 unnamed Woodbury Soldiers *Numerous counts of walkers Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *Rick is one of the many amputee victims in the Survive Universe. Category:Survive Characters Category:Protagonists